


Look out the window at that storm

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eddie also gets fucked incoherent, Eddie gets that dick, Eddie wants that dick, Fuck the Canon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody is Dead, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier is a service top, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, a little pain play if you squint, all the fics in this series can be read as stand-alones guys, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: “So what do you want to do today?” he asked before leaving a hickey on Eddie’s tragically still unmarked skin.“Well, you have yet to deliver on the Christmas present you promised me,” Eddie remarked casually, making Richie laugh into his neck. It was true, they hadn’t tried multiple successive orgasms yet.“What else?”“I—” Eddie hesitated. In an attempt to reassure him, Richie stroked his stomach and sides gently, switching to light kisses on his shoulder where his T-shirt had ridden down. There was an intake of breath before he continued. “I want you to tell me that I’m doing well.” Oh, they could definitely work with that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546576
Comments: 34
Kudos: 295





	Look out the window at that storm

**Author's Note:**

> ‘sup my dears. Ya boi’s been feeling a bit sad lately, it be like that. Running a bit low on motivation at times. So I _might_ slow down my posting here, at least for this series. I have no intention of abandoning it at all, updates will just likely take longer than they have for the past few fics. Just warning ya, I never know how it'll go with these things, maybe I'll say fuck it and post another one in a few days. In any case, do stay tuned, because more is coming. Having said that, I’m v grateful to all y’all who are following the series and leaving kudos and comments, every comment warms my cold icy heart <3  
> Hope both of you wonderful people who asked for snowed-in and for multiple orgasms (you know who I’m talking about, you absolute dears) are happy with this one!

“I can’t fucking believe this.”

At Eddie’s annoyed tone, Richie looked up from his laptop where he was trying to work on his new comedy segment. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to better see what Eddie was annoyed at. Apparently, it was the weather forecast playing on the hotel TV screen.

“What’s wrong?” he tried to get the read of the situation. He had been too engrossed in writing to pay much attention to the TV playing in the background. He hadn’t exactly been planning on working during their weekend getaway, but well, he got his new idea for the part he couldn’t quite get right for two weeks, and Eddie kissed his cheek and told him to write it down before he forgot.

“The snowfall last night was bigger than expected. Now all the roads are closed ‘until further notice.’ We’re snowed in and we can’t even go to the nearest town, since that’s about forty minutes away.” Eddie was huffing, but relaxed once Richie put his laptop away and hugged him from behind. “I was just looking forward to walking around town in the snow. You know, like we used to as kids.”

“I know you were, hotcakes,” Richie pressed a sweet kiss under Eddie’s ear, hearing him hum in response. “But I think we can still find ways to enjoy ourselves inside.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Eddie seemed to perk up at the implication. Richie chuckled.

“Well, we have the entire day to ourselves, we can put a ‘do not disturb’ sign up, and if we order room service, we won’t have to leave the room at all,” as he was talking, he leaned down, breathing the last few words into Eddie’s neck. He left slow wet kisses along the skin, coming up to suck on his earlobe.

“I like that plan,” Eddie sounded like he was smiling and Richie let his hands wander under the T-shirt he wore to sleep that day, running his hands along the smooth skin lightly. Eddie let his head fall back on Richie’s shoulder, and Richie used that opportunity to suck kisses wherever he could reach.

“So what do you want to do today?” he asked before leaving a hickey on Eddie’s tragically still unmarked skin.

“Well, you have yet to deliver on the Christmas present you promised me,” Eddie remarked casually, making Richie laugh into his neck. It was true, they hadn’t tried multiple successive orgasms yet.

“What else?”

“I—” Eddie hesitated. In an attempt to reassure him, Richie stroked his stomach and sides gently, switching to light kisses on his shoulder where his T-shirt had ridden down. There was an intake of breath before he continued. “I want you to tell me that I’m doing well.” Oh, they could definitely work with that.

“You want me to tell you how pretty you look all desperate? How well you take my fingers? Want me to tell you you’re a good boy, baby?” Eddie’s breath picked up, which, really, said it for him. But Richie could go on. “Want me to tell you you are damn perfect when you’re under me, looking so lovely when you bite your lip before I’ve even done anything?”

“Rich,” was his quiet response, but that was enough for him to draw his hand down to the top of Eddie’s pajama pants and stroke over the outline of his filling out cock. That was when Richie made a fascinating discovery.

Eddie wasn’t wearing boxers underneath.

He felt like that merited its own reward. Eddie always got whatever he wanted anyway, but Richie specifically wanted to provide positive reinforcement whenever he found something like this. To encourage such behavior and to let Eddie know it was much appreciated. So he increased the pressure and rubbed his hand back and forth harder while he kissed a trail up Eddie’s neck to his jaw. When he lifted his head to kiss under Eddie’s ear and whisper more sweet things, he saw Eddie bite his lip with his eyes closed. He chuckled, pressing his hand down.

“Look at you. I’ve barely said anything and you’re already so eager, darling. So cute, aren’t you?” Eddie rolled his hips into Richie’s hand.

“At least take my clothes off,” he complained without opening his eyes, and Richie obliged. He dragged his hands up Eddie’s stomach, taking the T-shirt up with them. Eddie stayed silent, but the way he moved into Richie’s slow touch said a lot. He smiled at that and kept up his unhurried pace. Eddie arched into his hands once Richie reached his chest, still not opening his eyes. He had to lift his head for Richie to tug the T-shirt off, but he tilted it right back, letting Richie leave small kisses on his neck as his hands explored Eddie’s skin without a pattern to their soft touches.

Richie was so caught up in the languid exploration that he almost forgot where they meant to be going until Eddie muttered a quiet “come on” and tugged one of Richie’s hands down to the top of his pajama pants. Richie didn’t argue, didn’t want to argue either, and sneaked both his thumbs past the elastic that held them up. He dragged them down, Eddie lifting his hips to get them off easier. After kicking the pants off the rest of the way, Eddie sat back down on the bed, and though Richie didn’t have the best angle to do so, he closed his fingers around Eddie’s cock, stroking slowly.

“You’re so gorgeous, darling,” he whispered lowly into Eddie’s ear as he heard his breath pick up just slightly. “You always look absolutely delicious, don’t you know? I don’t know how I ever keep my hands off of you.” Eddie chuckled.

“You don’t.” Well, that was true. Richie grinned.

“That’s fair. But how can I when you’re so handsome? I just want to be touching you all the time. Just want to stay in with you forever and never leave the bed.”

“Yeah, why do we ever get out of bed?” Eddie was smiling. “You should just stay inside me all the time and fuck me non-stop.”

“Yeah, I think so, too,” Richie left a small bite just under Eddie’s ear. “So let’s get you on the bed so that I can fuck you properly, yeah?” Eddie turned his head and caught Richie’s lips in a kiss before shuffling up the bed. Richie stood up and went to get lube, a condom, and a vibrating plug he was smart enough to pack before they left. After stopping to think for a moment, he picked up the “Do Not Disturb” sign and put it on the door handle outside as quickly as he could.

When he got back to the bed, Eddie was propped up on his elbows, grinning up at him. His grin turned curious when he saw the box in Richie’s hands.

“Is that—” he didn’t get to finish his question before Richie nodded with a chuckle.

“It is.” They hadn’t gotten a chance to buy many toys yet (although they would be getting more soon, that much was clear), but this plug was Eddie’s favorite one from their modest collection. Not only was it longer than the other two they had, it was curved, and more importantly, it had a remote control with eight different settings. Needless to say, Richie loved it, too. It really opened up a lot of possibilities, not many of which they had explored by then.

Eddie’s expression changed from sweet to hungry within seconds. He looked up at Richie darkly, reaching out to tug on his hand to get him down onto the bed. Richie followed _very_ willingly. He climbed over Eddie and didn’t protest in the slightest when he lifted his shirt over Richie’s head with insistent hands.

After his shirt was thrown into the unknown territory that the rest of the hotel room had become, he kissed Eddie softly. Obviously, Eddie didn’t stand for all this slow nonsense, because in a matter of seconds there was a tongue licking into Richie’s mouth. He didn’t refuse him, and as he parted his lips to suck on Eddie’s tongue, the mood shifted almost instantly.

Soon, he broke the kiss, but before he could proceed with any plans he had made by then, Eddie spoke.

“There’s one more thing I want today.”

“Anything, Eddie baby, you know that.” Eddie smiled at him for that, playing with the hair behind Richie’s ear as he was gathering his thoughts.

“I want you to be rough with me. We don’t— we don’t have to go too deep into pain play, but I want you to, like, pull my hair and stuff.” While the idea of pain play by itself didn’t really do much for Richie, seeing how Eddie reacted whenever they did something on the verge of hurting him, be that overstimulation or biting, was pretty damn amazing. So if Eddie wanted to, Richie was ready to try.

“Of course, baby,” he lowered his voice. “You want me to rough you up and make you come so much you’re crying?” Eddie all but shivered at the words.

“Fuck, yes, that.” Richie smirked and leaned down to breathe his next words into Eddie’s ear.

“I’m going to wreck you until the only thing you can say is my name, darling.” Eddie swore quietly in response and Richie left a wet kiss on his earlobe. “Turn over for me, sweetheart. Hands and knees.”

Richie sat back on his heels, watching as Eddie turned over and got on his knees. Richie always loved being able to see Eddie’s face, to see how good it was for him. But this position _really_ showed off Eddie’s ass, and maybe it was the romantic in him, but he loved his ass. Could wax poetic about it for hours. So, naturally, he loved this position, too.

Plus, it made certain things easier. Eddie was reasonably flexible, but having him on his hands and knees gave Richie a way better opportunity to adore his ass like it deserved.

Not trying to prolong everything too much with his ruminations, Richie put his hands on either side of Eddie’s hips, leaning down to trail wet kisses from the small of his back down to his ass. He brought his hands up, spreading him to have better access, as Eddie made a muted sound in his throat. Richie licked a stripe down to his hole before lapping around the rim.

Eddie got down from his hands to his elbows as he continued going slow. Richie couldn’t help it; he loved taking his time with Eddie. Eddie always said he wanted it fast, but when Richie actually went slow, he just fell apart at the seams, losing his grip on reality entirely. He always seemed a bit touch-drunk afterwards and got even more cuddly than usual.

Of course, oftentimes when Eddie took issue with the pace, Richie indulged him and did anything and everything he wanted, because, well, it was Eddie.

“Rich, thought you were going to make me come many, many times today. Not gonna happen if you don’t move this along,” it sounded more like breathless teasing than an actual complaint. Richie pulled back a bit, thumbing a little at the spit collected on Eddie’s entrance.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun, Eds. We literally have all day, and I intend to take advantage of that.” Eddie made a soft noise as Richie’s thumb slipped inside just a little. He grinned and dragged it to the side slowly to stretch him a bit, watching as Eddie’s rim gave way easily. When he looked up, he saw Eddie drop his head on the bed from where he had been.

“Can we save the slow and sensual shit for later? As much as I love it, we haven’t fucked in three whole days and I’m all sorts of pent-up.” That was a fair point. Richie got his thumb out before proceeding.

They hadn’t gotten an opportunity to fuck properly, mostly because Richie had been working a lot on his material. He was supposed to have it done soon, ideally as soon as possible, but his more or less hard deadline was in a week. So when he wasn’t meeting with his agent or with some editors, he was holed up in their room, and not in a good way. If for a while he still made time for quickies at Eddie’s smallest request, in the past few days he hadn’t really had the time for that. Getting away for a weekend was essentially a plan for them to spend more time together before he had to throw himself into writing for another week. They found a small hotel, which was, really, more of a residence, in the mountains, and booked a room, hoping to walk around in the winter snow that was nonexistent in LA, to snuggle by the fire, and to fuck all the sexual tension out.

So, having taken all that into consideration, Richie understood where Eddie was coming from. But even if he hadn’t, his answer would have been no different.

“Your wish is my command, my darling.” At that, Eddie laughed before exhaling sharply as Richie’s tongue swiped quickly around his rim and plunged right in. He spread him out again, as much as he could, and set a quicker pace to his movements, licking at the soft walls without holding back.

Eddie’s sounds picked up quickly. They were almost enough to drown out the wet noises Richie’s lips and tongue made as he used every trick in the book to get Eddie where he wanted to be. There was a short moan from Eddie as he sucked on the skin on his rim. Remembering his promise to be rougher, Richie pulled one of his hands away to drag his nails down the inside of Eddie’s thigh. The reply was instantaneous.

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Eddie wasn’t particularly loud, but the way he said it just went straight to Richie’s dick. Well, not quite straight. Technicalities. But it _did_ things to him, and he decided to try something.

He slapped the back of Eddie’s thigh, to gauge his reaction more than to start much of anything. He didn’t feel particularly comfortable going into a full-on spanking session without more discussion. Since Eddie had mentioned it a few times, though, Richie had done some online research on the topic, so he was willing to try it out.

The reaction he got was enough to make him worried about coming in his boxers. First, there was a gasp. Then…

“ _Ri-ich_ ,” it was drawn out as if Eddie meant to whisper his name as two separate words. “More, fuck, please, more.”

Well, they would certainly be exploring that. Again, not really keen on going into it without properly talking it out, Richie dug his blunt nails into the warming skin, making Eddie groan. His hips twitched a bit and he made aborted movements onto Richie’s tongue. That was pretty damn hot.

Richie brought the thumb of his unoccupied hand to slip in beside his tongue, just resting it there all the while eating Eddie out as best he could. Soon, Eddie was letting out grunts at every movement of his tongue, jerking his hips every once in a while.

Knowing he was close, Richie drew his hand back to slap the back of Eddie’s thigh again. With a strangled moan Eddie arched his back as he tightened around Richie’s tongue.

Damn.

Richie stroked Eddie’s thigh gently while he was coming, only slipping his tongue out when he felt his muscles relax. Eddie was breathing heavily.

“So you _can_ come on my tongue,” he said as he left tender kisses on the small of Eddie’s back.

“Sure, but this time it was also the impromptu spanking,” Eddie was a little out of breath, but otherwise seemed mostly himself. Well, Richie would just have to rectify that. He reached for the bottle of lube he got earlier and drew his thumb out of Eddie to squirt some on his fingers. Right away, he slipped two fingers into Eddie, not minding the stretch that would come with them. His tongue had loosened Eddie up quite a bit, after all. He didn’t pause before moving his fingers, faster than he would usually go at first. Eddie moaned quietly.

“So needy,” Richie chuckled. He purposefully avoided Eddie’s prostate for now, focusing on stretching him out for what he had planned. “You already came once and still want more, don’t you, baby? I love how needy you always are for me, darling, how you can’t ever get enough.”

“Yes, want more, want you,” Eddie keened as Richie started scissoring his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful like this, sweetheart. Stretched around my fingers, wanting as much as you can get.” The praise obviously got to Eddie, judging by the happy sigh coming from him.

Richie took that moment to press his fingers down to rub lightly at the spot he was very familiar with at that point. One could say they were on a first-name basis. He and Eddie had an entire bit about how he had named his prostate _Edward III_ , since Eddie Jr. was his dick _(occasionally switching the name to whatever Richie could come up with in the moment)_ , but now wasn’t really the time for that.

Eddie’s hips twitched as if he was trying to get away from the sensation, and his breath hitched.

“Rich, Rich,” he murmured in an unsteady voice. Richie pressed down just a bit harder and saw Eddie arch his back as he moaned something unintelligible. He didn’t pay it any mind, though, and kept up his movements.

“Just so damn beautiful for me. Taking my fingers so well, Eddie baby,” that seemed to soothe Eddie a little, and he almost stilled his movements, tensing up only a bit. “Relax, sweetcakes,” Richie cooed, rubbing at his back reassuringly and getting Eddie to relax, even as he kept making muffled sounds at the lightest stimulation.

Not giving him another minute to rest, Richie leaned down to bite his way down to his thighs. When he reached about mid-thigh, his bites turned sharper and lighter so that he didn’t leave any serious marks. Safety and all that shit. 

As he kept at it, Eddie slowly began to move again, trying to take more of Richie’s fingers in. It seemed like he tried to coordinate their movements so that the thrusts were harder. He was obviously coming down from his high, and Richie didn’t miss the signs.

He stilled his fingers, despite Eddie’s protesting hum. He had things he wanted to do.

“It’s okay, sweets, I’m just going to get the plug.”

“Alright,” Eddie replied, still making a low noise when the fingers slipped out of him.

Richie opened the box, getting the plug out. He stroked a hand on Eddie’s back to ground him. He slathered lube onto the surface of the plug and rested it against Eddie’s entrance, watching in fascination how he tried to push back onto the toy. Richie didn’t deny him and carefully pressed the plug in, making sure to position the curved part right against Eddie’s sweet spot. He pushed it in and out by a hair to check, and, sure as day, Eddie made a muffled sound at the movement.

“Doing so well, baby,” Richie started talking again, scratching a slow line along Eddie’s spine with the nail on his thumb as he adjusted the plug slightly. Eddie keened.

Richie finally let go of the plug to fumble with the remote. He kept a soothing hand on Eddie’s back when he turned the plug on. It was probably a good idea, because Eddie immediately gasped and moved right into Richie’s touch, lifting his head.

“Fuck, Rich, it’s—” Apparently, Eddie was done talking, since he dropped his head again with a deep shaky breath.

Richie took advantage of the freedom of movement this position allowed him. He moved up to cover Eddie’s body with his own, threading his hand through his hair and wrapping the other arm around Eddie’s shoulder and chest. He then sat up, taking Eddie with him, so that he was sitting on his heels with Eddie in his lap, his legs on either side of Richie’s. He tugged on the hair in his grip harshly until Eddie whined.

“You’re just eating this rough stuff right up, huh? God, do you even know how pretty you sound right now, love?” Richie lowered his hand to run across Eddie’s stomach, which flexed with every deep breath Eddie took. His breathing was uneven and seemed to go through his entire body at every inhale. 

Richie pulled on his hair until Eddie’s head was on his shoulder, and looked down at him. Eddie was absolutely gorgeous like this: his eyes half-closed, as if he couldn’t open them fully, lips red and bitten, face flushed. Richie couldn’t help himself and leaned in to kiss him as he brought his hand down to take Eddie’s cock and start stroking slowly. Eddie gasped into his mouth, giving Richie a perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss and suck on Eddie’s tongue. Eddie was getting hard again, surely and pretty quickly.

Richie pulled away to take in the sight of Eddie again. He marveled at the shine of his lips after the kiss when Eddie opened his eyes and smiled at Richie, reaching to plant a kiss on his jaw.

“Go harder on me, Rich,” his tone was soft as ever, as if they were talking about getting lunch, not getting Eddie to the point where he was so gone he couldn’t form words. Richie’s brain stopped working for a second there.

He was still somewhat hesitant about hurting Eddie, but he knew he was far from delicate. If he said he could take it, wanted to take it even, then Richie would give it to him. There was no question about that.

“You want it harder, baby?” he mused. He scattered harsher bites along his shoulder while Eddie responded with hitched breaths and small gasps. He let his hand wander down from Eddie’s hair to his thighs, still stroking him to hardness slowly. Without warning, he pinched the skin near the top of his thigh harshly, not changing the movements of his other hand. The gasp he got had an undercurrent of a moan and he smiled into the base of Eddie’s neck, busy sucking a dark hickey there. Running his tongue over the imprints of his teeth in Eddie’s skin, he reached for the remote, flicking it two settings higher.

Eddie jerked his hips into Richie’s hand, then back so far that the base of the plug rested against Richie’s crotch, still covered by his boxers. Richie ground his hips upward to meet him. He didn’t even realize he was so hard by then; he was too focused on Eddie to even think about that. He couldn’t help grinding into him for a few moments, though. That might have shifted the plug, because Eddie practically mewled, a momentary shudder going through him as his hips stuttered.

“You’re being so good for me, my love, so good,” Richie reassured him as he sped up his strokes. He put his other hand back on Eddie’s thigh, moving it further out to the side of his leg to leave Eddie even more exposed. Eddie seemed not to be able to do much other than breathe deeply and make small sounds at every other stroke.

Richie moved his hand down to brush his fingers against Eddie’s balls before moving it further, to an almost awkward position. It paid off, though, as he pressed on Eddie’s perineum. There was a sweet _Ah_ sound before Eddie started rocking his hips back and forth.

“Richie, please,” he was out of breath, and hearing him beg like that was music to Richie’s ears. If he were any less desperate to see Eddie absolutely undone with pleasure, he would have teased him and made him say exactly what he wanted. As it was, though, he just really wanted to see Eddie blissed out of his mind. And he had promised to fuck him incoherent.

So he sped up his strokes even more and flicked the remote to the sixth setting of eight. Eddie arched his back away from Richie, pushing into his hand, with a long grunt. Richie scratched a trail up Eddie’s thigh slowly, pressing his nail into the skin harshly. Eddie was breathing so fast that if he didn’t know any better, Richie would have thought he was having an asthma attack.

“Are you going to come for me, my sweet?” he asked as he rested his hand on Eddie’s stomach, watching the skin he had just scratched gradually bloom into a reddish tone. Eddie groaned and shook his head a little.

“More, need more,” he breathed out, his tone almost pained. Richie left a soft kiss on his throat while he brought his hand to slap on his inner thigh, getting a short moan in response. He then moved his hand up Eddie’s body, pressing down on one of his nipples to the point it was sure to hurt. Eddie made a low sound in his throat, thrusting into Richie’s fist in time with his strokes. 

“God, I wish we had a mirror here,” Richie said while pinching Eddie’s nipple lightly. “You should really see how lovely you look like this, all debauched and pretty for me.” Eddie moaned, his hips losing all rhythm, which Richie’s hand instantly made up for. “And you sound so sweet. One day I might just keep you on the edge all damn day, just to listen to all the cute noises you make.”

“Rich, Rich,” Eddie whispered before arching his back and coming all over the sheet in front of them. Richie stroked him through it, watching his face in fascination. Eddie’s mouth was open, his brows drawn together, his breathing heavy, as cum landed on the bed in spurts. He was soon making trembling moans, trying to get away from the movements of Richie’s hand. Richie released his cock and sucked off what little got on his fingers. He stroked Eddie’s hair and turned down the settings on the plug but didn’t switch it off.

“There, there, baby,” Richie cooed in time with Eddie’s whimpers of oversensitivity. “Color?”

Eddie didn’t answer for a moment, and Richie was prepared to ask him again and stop entirely if he didn’t get an answer. He drew in a shaky breath, though, and said, “Green.”

“Good boy, so good for me, baby.” Eddie keened at the praise, even as his eyes were screwed shut, a tear forming in the corner of one. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Let’s get you on your back, alright?” After Eddie nodded, Richie moved them forward, putting him on his hands and knees again. Eddie was pliant, going with any way Richie moved him. He sat back and rolled him over carefully, laying him out on his back away from the wet spot on the sheet, and sat between his legs.

After he put a pillow under Eddie’s ass for support, he lifted his legs, and Eddie immediately wrapped them around his back. It was practically a habit by then, muscle memory and all. He grabbed the base of the plug, moving it in and out of Eddie, watching with rapt attention as he whimpered breathlessly. Eddie’s hands curled into fists, bunching up the sheets.

“Rich, please.” Richie wasn’t sure Eddie even knew what he was asking for. He didn’t seem entirely there, but that was kind of the point. And he sounded so lovely when he was overwhelmed like this that Richie, realistically, had no choice but to fuck him with the plug faster as Eddie made more incoherent sounds.

Richie could watch him like this for hours. He probably would have if Eddie hadn’t let out a moan while reaching his hand out for him. When he leaned over, now looming over Eddie, the hand held onto his shoulder tightly.

“Want you, need you inside, Rich, please,” Eddie pleaded, his words slurred to the point where it was difficult to understand them. Richie always found a way to, though.

“Okay, baby, I’ve got you,” Richie responded, stroking Eddie’s cheek tenderly as he turned off the plug. Before taking it out, he quickly threw off his boxers and then reached for the condom, getting it on fast and coating himself with lube. He gave his dick a few strokes, sighing in relief. He hadn’t really realized how much his hard-on had been bothering him.

He moved the plug in and out a few times, causing Eddie’s breath to falter before carefully pulling it out. Eddie hissed and gripped Richie’s arms hard. Richie shushed him gently, putting the plug down on the bed.

“It’s okay, you’re fine, doing great for me, darling.” He lined himself up with Eddie’s entrance, pushing in. Eddie whined softly when he bottomed out. Not giving him the time to adjust, because he knew by now how much Eddie loved the stretch and how often he complained about waiting, he started moving into Eddie slowly so as to gauge just how overwhelmed he was. Eddie was breathing heavily and his grip on Richie’s shoulders was downright painful. He loved how tightly Eddie held onto him, though. He only did that when everything was this side of too much, and it was often a good sign.

He wanted so badly to just fuck Eddie through the mattress that he ached with it. But he really needed to make sure Eddie was okay first.

After a few slow shallow movements, Eddie still seemed alright, so Richie was pretty sure he could take it. He pulled out to the head before thrusting in hard. Eddie' moan was nearly punched out of him, his nails scratching the back of Richie’s shoulders as he picked up the pace. He clenched down around Richie and the latter bit down on his lip as an involuntary groan escaped him. Fuck, was he pent-up.

He got his elbows under Eddie’s knees and raised his legs further, to allow him a better angle. He didn’t have to wait for a response. On the very first thrust at the new angle, Eddie let out a short cry, clinging to Richie’s shoulders harder, which Richie didn’t think was possible. He buried his face in Eddie’s neck, not really trusting himself to focus enough to safely do anything rougher than leave a few hickeys. He also took that moment to calm down a little, taking in the familiar scent and feel of sweat on Eddie’s skin. Keeping up his thrusts, he kissed his way up Eddie’s neck to his jaw while Eddie made sweet little moans like he couldn’t help it.

Richie pulled up to watch Eddie’s face again. He saw his eyes flutter open. They were shiny with tears, and Eddie’s gaze seemed almost hazy, but he returned a small smile Richie gave him, which disappeared with his whimper at a particularly harsh thrust. As Richie sped up his thrusts further, his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head.

Richie took that as a cue to start talking again.

“Such a good boy for me, so tight and taking it so well, baby,” he could barely collect his brain cells enough to come up with anything, much less something new and nonrepetitive, but that didn’t matter, as it still made Eddie moan shakily. “You always look so good under me, like this, letting go. Can you let go for me? Are you going to come for me, sweet baby?”

Eddie nodded jerkily, seemingly unable to form words at this point. There was something that started out like a hum of agreement, but morphed into a long _hng_ sound halfway. Richie took Eddie’s cock in his hand again, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

With a few more strokes, Eddie was coming again, short little cries coming from his throat. Richie fucked him through it, but didn’t slow down even after Eddie’s cock fell onto his stomach, soft, under the pooling cum. Eddie whimpered and a single tear escaped the corner of his eye. Richie leaned down to kiss it off his temple. Eddie whined, and Richie took his hand off his cock, giving him some time to recover.

“Too much, too much,” Eddie rasped out, his voice hoarse. He made almost pained little noises at each of Richie’s thrusts.

“Do you want me to stop? Or slow down?” he asked caringly, brushing sweaty hair off Eddie’s forehead. “Anything you want, baby, okay? Color?”

Eddie shook his head vigorously. “Green,” he breathed out. He was obviously straining to speak at all, but Richie trusted him to let him know if he wanted to stop. God, but he was so fucking gorgeous like this.

“So good for me, sweetheart, you’re doing so well, taking so much so well, baby,” Richie had to close his eyes and breathe deeply for a moment not to lose his focus. One of them had to have control over himself in this situation. But it wasn’t easy by any means. He kept a steady pace, pounding Eddie into the mattress, when he heard a trembling moan. He opened his eyes just in time to see more tears make their way down Eddie’s face as he sobbed.

That brought Richie back down to earth instantly. He wiped the tears away with his hand.

“Just so perfect for me, baby.” Eddie’s hands slipped to Richie’s arms, and at the next thrust, he dug his nails into Richie’s biceps hard. Richie’s arms jerked a little at the sharp pain, shifting Eddie’s legs and the angle Richie was fucking him at.

Eddie tensed up momentarily, relaxing just as fast, and let out continuous sobs in time with Richie’s movements, thrashing his head from side to side a few times. Richie slowed down to let him adjust. Eddie’s sobs subsided, but he didn’t let up on his grip.

He was soon making small fucked-out noises as he started to harden again. Richie stroked a hand through Eddie’s hair, and Eddie turned his face into his palm.

“So good, taking it so well,” he said softly. “Can you come for me one more time, darling?” Eddie whined at that, moving his head in what wasn’t exactly a nod or a shake. “Just one more and we’re done, yeah, baby? Do you want to come one more time?”

“Rich,” the name was nearly punched out of him, accompanied with a small nod. Richie was growing close himself, but he felt the need to look after Eddie first. He could wait.

Soon Eddie was hard again, and Richie took him in his hand, starting with slow strokes so as not to overwhelm him entirely. Eddie was making sobbing _Uh-uh_ sounds, scratching up Richie’s biceps, since he kept losing his grip and still trying to hold onto his arms.

Without warning, Eddie’s body seized up as a small shot of cum came out and landed on his stomach, instantly mixing with sweat. Richie waited for him to relax and pulled out. He hushed Eddie’s whine gently, lifting his hand from where it was clamped on his shoulder and leaving a chaste kiss on his palm as he took himself in the other hand.

Richie slipped the condom off, throwing it onto the soiled spot on the sheet and jerked himself off while looking down at Eddie. He was absolutely gorgeous under him, breathing deeply and shakily, his eyes still shut. Just with a couple strokes, he was coming all over Eddie’s stomach and chest, groaning out, “Eds.”

He only took a few seconds to come down from his high before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie moved against him slowly and without a rhythm, but kissed him back nonetheless.

“I’m going to clean up, honey bun, okay?” Richie got a short groan in response, but Eddie’s other hand still released his shoulder. He left another kiss on his lips and pulled back, going to the bathroom to get a wet towel. He quickly cleaned himself up and moved back to the room to wipe what he could off of Eddie. Eddie hummed as Richie carefully wiped off all the bodily liquids covering him with the towel. Finally satisfied that he’d done the best he could with what he had, Richie got the pillow from under Eddie and the top sheet off the bed, which was no easy feat, what with Eddie fucked out and incoherent. As soon as physically possible, he threw the sheet on the floor, with the plug on top of it. They would have to clean it anyway.

He pulled a blanket out of the hotel closet and crawled into bed, first drawing Eddie close to him and then covering them both with the blanket. He settled on his back so that his glasses weren’t pushed askew, and tucked Eddie’s head under his chin. He stroked Eddie’s back while whispering repetitions of the same stuff he’d been saying the entire time, telling him how perfect he was and how well he did.

After a while, Eddie made a small noise and pressed his lips to Richie’s shoulder in a deliberate kiss. Richie smiled.

“Back with me, lovebug?” Eddie chuckled.

“Yeah. Kinda.”

“Do you want to take a shower?”

“Ask me again in a bit. I’m pretty sure you have literally fucked my brains out.” Richie laughed, bringing him closer with an arm around his back. Eddie hummed happily.

“So what’s the verdict?”

“Hm?”

“Did you like it?”

“Fuck yeah,” Eddie moved his head, so Richie looked down to see him. He was smiling, still looking like he wasn’t entirely there. “It was intense.”

“It looked it,” Richie agreed. “Not too intense?”

Eddie shook his head and buried his face under Richie’s chin again.

“No, good and just right.” Richie figured he could hold off on talking about it until Eddie was a bit more composed.

“Do you want to stay like this for now?” He pet Eddie’s hair waiting for an answer.

“Yeah.” There was a small pause before Eddie continued, “Say more things.”

“Like what?” Richie was amused, but more than willing to do anything Eddie wanted.

“What can we do tonight?”

“Well, we can order room service and stay here in our pajamas. Or naked,” Eddie pinched his side gently, and Richie laughed. “We can watch something on Netflix while gorging ourselves on anything that strikes your fancy from the menu and salted peanuts. Or we can go to the lobby, get some hot chocolate or tea. We can sit in the chairs next to the fireplace, we’re pretty much the only guests in the hotel now anyway.”

“That sounds good,” Eddie replied quietly. “Can we make out in front of the fire?”

“Of course, buttercup,” Richie kissed the crown of Eddie’s head. “Do you also want me to lay you out on some furs there and make love to you to the sound of the howling wind?” Eddie snorted.

“I don’t think the staff will appreciate it.”

“We can probably pay them to stay away from the lobby for a while.”

“And then one of them will go viral with an ‘I was traumatized by Richie Tozier and his boy toy’ story.”

“And then the press will get your personal information from them and you’ll never get rid of reporters trying to talk to you. They’ll ask about the sex, they always do. They’ll ask if my comedy sketches about being a sex god are true.” Eddie chuckled.

“I’ll just tell them if they want to find a sex god, they’ve got the wrong guy.” Richie laughed.

“You wound me, Eddie baby.”

“You have literally just made me come four times and fucked my brains out, how much do I need to stroke your ego?” His tone was fond, though.

“Not as much as my dick,” Eddie snickered and lightly hit Richie on the arm and settled back into him.

“Hot chocolate and making out by the fire sounds good,” Eddie said after some silence. “We have to shower first, though.”

“Wanna go now?”

“No, let’s stay like this for a few more minutes.”

“Anything for you, Eddie baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: iamleavingthisfandom.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful people!


End file.
